The Music of a Broken Heart
by Draconius-Meenahoshi
Summary: Kodashie, Kagome's half sister is draged allong for the ride, through the well and Kodashie becomes a full Inu yoaki, Sesshoumaru comes looking to take the Tetsusaiga, and claims he knows Kodashie! Sess/Kod, Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story****  
  
The Music of a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Prologue  
  
The moon so large and blue in the sky casting a warm blue glow to everything, except for one place, within the limbs of a large and old willow tree that was at the edge of a beautiful lake. Everything around the willow tree resembled loneliness, no birds chirped here, no bugs buzzed about, no fish disturbed the lakes placid surface. Within the willows protective branches a yoaki sat at the edge of the lake, she stared down into the clear blue water. The water reflected her image perfectly, long wavy black as the night hair, lime green eyes that had slits to them. Her ears were pointed like any yoaki, on her forehead she had a red symbol that looked like an X but had curls to the points. On the sides of her face she had two blue slashes that looked like claw marks, she had the same slash like marks going from her shoulders down her arms to her wrists. She had a tail like Sesshoumaru, except hers was all black. The clothing she wore was that of a miko, but instead of white and red hers were all black. The yoaki's head snapped up when she heard someone approaching, the first thing she saw was a pair of light pink eyes,  
  
"What do you want Moshi?" the girl demanded standing up, her lime green eyes were glowing softly as she glared at the woman who walked towards her until she was a few feet away.  
  
"Why my dear Kodashie, I only came out here to talk to you," Moshi replied taking another step forward,  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you, go away," Kodashie said never taking her eyes off Moshi  
  
"That is no way to treat the soon to be Lady of the western lands!" Moshi replied as she brought out a small brown package,  
  
"You to be Lady of the western lands, that's a laugh," Kodashie replied laughing, "even I have a better chance at becoming his mate than you are,"  
  
"That's what I mean, with you out of the way, I will have an even greater chance of becoming his mate for life," Moshi said and she started chanting, "okadatu mosamat kres mieo du laton," Kodashie lunged forward wanting to stop the incantation but she was to late, Moshi opened the package in her hands and blew the powder in Kodashie's form,  
  
"Killing me wont get you anywhere the lord Sesshoumaru would smell my blood on you," Kodashie said as she felt herself becoming less and less, like she was disappearing. Sure enough when Kodashie looked down she saw that she was fading away into nothing.  
  
"I'm not killing you, I'm sending you ahead in time, to a place where you could never ever get back to our time. A time when there are no longer any yoaki, since you are my little sister I will do this much for you and make you look like a human so you could blend in." Moshi laughed sending chills up and down Kodashie's spine, "I remember how you always said that no matter what your memories would keep you company, well you will no longer have those memories,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes:  
  
So what do you think? I know its only the prologue but I would still like to know how it is so far ^_^  
  
~Love and Peace~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A Confusing Day

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story****  
  
The Music of a Broken Heart Chapter two: A Confusing Day  
  
"Come on Kodashie!!! Lets get going Inuyasha is going to be pissed since I am late," Kagome said pulling her half sister towards the well.  
  
"How long will we be gone?" Kodashie asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay long since she had to fly back to her foster home in a month,  
  
"Oh by the way, mother adopted you, she said that it would be better for the both of us to be together instead of you flying over here for only one month a year," Kagome said looking behind her at her half sister, Kodashie's eyes lit up and she hugged Kagome tightly, Kagome was surprised by her half sisters reaction since Kodashie hardly showed extreme emotions, reminding her way to much of Kikyou sometimes.  
  
"Oh thank you Kagome! I'm so glad, I hate that place it's so gloomy it reminds me of some sort of prison!" Kodashie exclaimed,  
  
"Its no problem, now come on lets get going for real this time, now remember when night rolls around and we start cooking dinner I will go into my bag and I'll find no raumen in my bag, after Inuyasha calms down you look in your pack and bring them out alright, but that's only if Inuyasha hates you from the start," Kagome said sounding like some sort of teacher.  
  
"I wont forget," Kodashie said as she took a hold of Kagome's hand and they both leapt into the well.  
  
Down into the well they went, Kodashie didn't know what to expect so when she saw the purple light she looked at Kagome, since Kagome didn't look worried Kodashie turned her gaze back down at the purple light. When the light faded we both touched the ground and Kodashie looked around and found that she was at the bottom of the well. She saw Kagome grasp one of the vines that grew on the side of the well and started to climb up. Kodashie followed suit, for some reason Kodashie felt different, as she pulled her self up the side of the well she realized she was a lot stronger, in her school climbing ropes weren't her style she couldn't make it up half way. Even though it was dark inside the well she could see as if it was a bright as day, her hearing and sense of smell seemed stronger too, I can smell Kagome? That mustn't be good; if I could smell her what would Inuyahsa think since from what Kagome says he has a great sense of smell? Up and over the top both girls went and they were both enveloped in fog,  
  
"Kodashie? Where are you?" Kagome asked, Kodashie turned around towards her voice, Kodashie could see perfectly, as if the fog wasn't even there. Kodashie smirked and crept towards Kagome, wanting to scare Kagome she leaned over and breathed on the back of Kagome's neck.  
  
Kagome jumped and spun around, one look at a pair of lime green glowing eyes her mind automatically knew what to do, "INUYASHA!!!! HELP!!!" Kagome shrieked and started running away, Kodashie was confused she was about to say something when she heard someone running towards her very fast, she also smelt whom ever it was, Kodashie's brain clicked and came up with an answer to this strange smell, male hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha smelt the yoaki; he went out of Ka'ade's hut to see what it was. When he heard Kagome's shriek for help, he started running towards where he smelled Kagome and the yoaki nearby. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara heard Kagome's shriek and all came running.  
  
It didn't take long for the group to reach the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was, nor did it take long for the fog to lift since the sun had finally cone out from behind the clouds. Exposing Kagome, who was hiding behind a tree, and the yoaki that stood by the well with a confused look on its face wearing the same strange clothing as Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha demanded walking up towards the yoaki until he was a few feet away and pulled out tetsusaiga.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok but where's Kodashie?" Kagome asked looking around,  
  
"Erm Kagome? I'm right here? I didn't mean to scare you that bad, did I?" Kodashie asked  
  
"Nice try buddy but trying to act like a human wont work demon!" Inuyasha spat  
  
"Demon? I'm sorry to say but I am no demon, when checked in the mirror this morning I saw the regular old me," Kodashie said looking really confused  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that is Kodashie, she's wearing the same out fit as me," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha than shouted out, "what was the one important thing you heard today?"  
  
"What else you telling me that your mom adopted me," Kodashie said her black fluffy tail twitching in anger. what big black fluffy tail? Kodashie looked down at her 'tail' than at her hands. She reached up and examined her face, fangs, and pointy ears. "Yep this is defiantly going to be a weird day, I think ill sit down now."  
  
Kodashie nodded to herself and sat down oblivious to all that surrounded her, Kagome walked over to Kodashie, Inuyasha and the others walked over slowly.  
  
"Uh, Kagome is this your half sister, the one you've been talking about?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well not to be rude or anything but, she's a full fledged demon, you're a human. It doesn't fit." Inuyasha replied, Sango and Miroku nodded, Shippo and Kirara were inching closer and closer to Kodashie.  
  
"I see your point, but she has to be, we have the same father," Kagome replied sitting next to Kodashie, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and stared at Kodashie. Kodashie looked up and stared at Shippo, Shippo stared back. Both blinking a few times before Kodashie opened her arms and Shippo jumped into her arms and hugged her.  
  
"Isn't he so kawaii!!!" Kodashie exclaimed hugging Shippo again before retuning Shippo to Kagome,  
  
"Yes he is," Kagome said, "ummm Kodashie, I was wondering, how. are you a full fledged yoaki?"  
  
Kodashie stared at Kagome, than looked down. "I don't know," she replied softly, "I don't remember anything at all, the memories I have of living with dad before he died and living in that foster home, all seem a lie. I feel like I belong her, but I don't know why, isn't that strange?" Kodashie looked up with her bright lime green eyes, looking for some sort of answer from them.  
  
~~ Sesshoumaru was in his study receiving reports that some yoaki was attacking a few villages that was inside his territory. The messenger and Sesshoumaru couldn't concentrate because a very annoying screeching was going on, great just what I want that stupid bitch Moshi here, why doesn't she just leave me alone!!!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Moshi exclaimed bursting into Sesshoumaru's study, Moshi's usual calm, serene face was all a fluster, her hair looked like it was standing on edge and her kimono was all askew, "Sesshoumaru, how could you let that human! Into your room!"  
  
Just as Moshi said that, Rin came in crying and clamped herself onto Sesshoumaru's leg. Burrowing her face into his pant leg Rin's whole body shook with tears. Sesshoumaru gently picked up the girl and held her tight trying to sooth the child's tears.  
  
"Rin look at me, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, the little girl shook her head and tried to hide in Sesshoumaru's tail.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! How could you touch that beast!" Moshi exclaimed striding forward ready to take Rin away,  
  
"Moshi, what were you doing in my chambers anyways?" Sesshoumaru demanded glaring at Moshi,  
  
"I. I ummm," Moshi stuttered backing away,  
  
"Rin knows what she was doing, Rin came from her room and Rin saw her in Sess-chan's bed, she started yelling and slapped Rin," came Rin's muffled reply  
  
"She slapped you? Moshi, if you do not get off my lands now I will personally give you to my half brother as a little present." Moshi squeaked and scurried out of the room, "Jakken, you can come in now, I want you to take Rin and make sure she is fine, than let her go play in the garden."  
  
"Yes master," Jakken said, he took Rin's hand and led her off.  
  
"I shall see to the business of this attacker," Sesshoumaru said striding past the messenger and walking out. Leaving his extensive mansion Sesshoumaru started flying towards the villages that were being attacked be some lowly yoaki, probably thinking it was powerful enough to take on the Lord of the Western Lands its self only because of a fragment of the Shikon no tamma.  
  
~~ As Sesshoumaru left on his way to take care of the demon that had a fragment of the shikon no tamma and was attacking villages on his lands, Inuyasha and the group were also headed towards the same town. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kodashie were running on foot, a few times Miroku would some how end up behind everyone, probably because he got to close to one of the girls. Sango, Kagome and Shippo were riding on the back of the large form of Kirara. Kodashie was stuck carrying Kagome's bag and her own.  
  
Thanks overly much to Kaede, Kodashie was given a miko's outfit that was altered so that her tail wouldn't get in the way of the clothing. Kodashie is very confused by the actions of her sister Kagome, when ever Inuyasha looks at her or even talks to her Kagome gets all mad and does something to get Inuyasha's attention. Kodashie tried asking what was the matter, but all Kagome did was get mad and storm off.  
  
I feel even more of an outcast here than anyone here in this group, Inuyasha has his place, he's the leader of the group the strongest, he is the one in the group who has probably the strongest hatred for Naraku because he set him and his love Kikyo against each other. Miroku, he has a place here because he wants to defeat Naraku to lift the curse of the wind tunnel off of him and live a normal life. Sango, she's a demon exterminator, her family and village were killed by a trap set my Naraku. Shippo is here because he has no other family and this small group adopted him as their own, especially Kagome, he must think she is his new mother. Kagome is here because she is the 'shard detector' as what Inuyasha calls her other than bitch or wench, everyone seems to turn to her, as if she were the true leader but wont accept the responsibility. But where do I belong in this group? Sure they act like they want me here, but I can tell they are edgy around me, as if I'm a coiled snake ready to strike or something. Maybe the best thing to do is to leave the first chance I get.  
  
So deep in thought Kodashie was she didn't see Inuyasha stop, she almost tumbled into him if he she didn't look up in time. Seeing Inuyasha's ears perk up and twitch a few times as he strained all his senses searching for something. I looked around also, the air around here is different, it had the smell of some Inu yoaki.  
  
"This is Sesshoumaru's territory, everyone be careful. The town isn't far from here," Inuyasha said as he held his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to pull it out at any given notice.  
  
"Hay Kodashie? Do you want me to take the bags? I don't want you to be held down because of my bag if we get into a fight," Kagome said  
  
"No, I'll be fine, you can't be held down if al of us fail, we can't have any demon getting the Shikon no tama," Kodashie said shifting the bag so she could carry it with one hand. Everyone went silent after that as they slowly made there way towards the village that was now coming into sight. The fine hairs on the back of Kodashie's neck were up, something isn't right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes:  
  
Chapter two is up who's happy?!! I am, anyways Id like to thank those who reviewed chapter 1,  
  
Princessgarnet17th: Thankies sis for being my first reviewer!! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue reading it ^_^. I would tell you what's going to happen. but that's classified mam and if I did I would have to shoot myself ^_^  
  
Hysteric Blue: *huggles back* thankies overly much for the hug ^_^ and I shall continue working on this fan fic, until I get killed by someone or something of if my fan fic hates me so much it starts stabbing me O.o (don't know how it will do that but anything's possible)  
  
~Love and Peace~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The First Fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story**** The Music of a Broken Heart Chapter three: The First Fight  
  
Inuyasha and the gang arrived at the village before Sesshoumaru; a snake yoaki was attacking the village. It was all puke green with glowing black eyes. It was maybe 30 feet long and 8 feet wide. With fangs that were dripping with venom, and there were four shards with in it, one in each eye, one imbedded in its sickle, and the other in its venom gland. On its tail it had a sickle looking like claw that was also dripping in venom, making the job of slaying the demon even harder.  
  
"God dam it! I can't use the tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha growled as Miroku knocked the snake's sickle away than leapt away from the head as it lunged for Miroku.  
  
Sango went to use her hiratsu but as she was about to throw it when the sickle came up from behind her and was about to get her right in the back of her neck if it waist for Kodashie who leapt right in there and jumped out of the way. The sickle nicked her right in the side; the dripping venom on the sickle was immediately sucked into Kodashies blood stream. Depositing Sango on Kirara, Kodashie jumped back into the fight and started slashing at the middle of the snake trying to distract it enough so that one of the others could deal the killing blow. As the snake hissed angrily in pain and lunged for Kodashie, both the tail and the head were aiming for Kodashie knowing either way it would get her, Kodashies claws started glowing red like a flame, with each strike from Kodashies claws a little flame seemed to appear on the snakes wound. Sango threw her hiratsu at the tail and Inuyasha aimed for the head with his iron reaver soul stealer. It seemed like both attacks hit at the same time but Kodashie didn't mind as long as the stupid yoaki was dead.  
  
Jumping off the body in time as it was consumed by flames by her attack that she didn't even know she had, Kodashie held her arm to her side to hide the wound she received from the yoaki. Since she was covered by the snake's blood it masked the scent of her own blood.  
  
"I'm going to go and get washed, it feels like this stuff if already drying," Kodashie said lifting the sleeve of her miko outfit, the sound of the cloth resisting being pulled up was heard, she had to fight to keep all signs that she was wounded and the fact that the venom was taking effect quicker than imagined.  
  
"Umm, Kodashie, I wanted to thank you for what you did back there, helping me and all, but I was wondering didn't you get hit by the sickle?" Sango asked,  
  
"No what makes you think that?" Kodashie asked picking up her small pack, slung it over her shoulder and walked towards the slow moving stream that the town relies on for its water supply.  
  
Kodashie was walking towards the stream, she smelt that some yoaki was near, but Kodashie just thought that it was the markings of Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. She heard something to her left and turned her head to see what it was, but saw nothing. Turning back around just as a girl about 16 ran straight into her. Kodashie grabbed the girl's wrist so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
"DEMON! IT'S A DEMON! A DEMON IS ATTACKING ME!" The girl shrieked, all the villagers looked up and started surrounding Kodashie each one held a weapon.  
  
~~ "DEMON! IT'S A DEMON! A DEMON IS ATTACKING ME!" a girls voice shrieked, Sesshoumaru quickened his pace towards the sound thinking it was his half- breed brother since his scent was nearby. He came to the villagers surrounding a female inu yoaki, the yoaki had a girl in her grasp. Sesshoumaru looking at the scene wrong lashed out with his whip getting the yoaki right across the back. The yoaki let go of the girl and turned around to face Sesshoumaru. To Sesshoumaru she looked like any ordinary black inu yoaki, but on closer inspection this yoaki looked a lot like Moshi. Her eyes flashed with anger as she lunged for Sesshoumaru; still confused on why this yoaki looked so much like Moshi's younger sister Kodashie Sesshoumaru punched her across the face than disappearing. But before he disappeared he heard one of the villagers whisper,  
  
"She's from that group of strange people that had slain that snake demon that has been attacking our village, why did out Lord Sesshoumaru and her start fighting? It makes no sense,"  
  
As Sesshoumaru made his journey back to his castle he pondered about his encounter with the yoaki female that looked remarkably like Kodashie. 'I thought she went training with her father and little brother, and they were caught off guard and were killed by yoaki exterminators?'  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Moshi? Where is your sister Kodashie?" Sesshoumaru asked stepping through the willows branches, the scent of Kodashie was strong here. As if she were just here.  
  
"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru!" Moshi exclaimed getting on her hands and knees and touching her forehead to the ground, "please forgive my younger sister Kodashie, she is so rude sometimes."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru demanded,  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you! Oh Sesshoumaru-sama," Moshi exclaimed jumping up and hugging Sesshoumaru, after a while she let him go and took a few steps away and looked down, "my sister Kodashie left with our father to go training,"  
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
~~ "Will she be ok?" Kagome's voice asked, to Kodashie it seemed far away. Everything was dark, Kodashie tried to open her eyes but her eyelids seemed too heavy for her to open.  
  
"Yes, she will be fine," came the reply of an old lady, her voice reminded Kodashie of a bubbling spring, it was very relaxing to hear, "some rest and she will be up and about in no time, since she is a yoaki, the venom that entered her system was easily destroyed before it did any serious damage. I should advise you people to get her something different to wear, with her in a true miko dress people will come to her asking for help, thinking she is really a miko."  
  
"Well we tried getting her to wear a kimono, but she wouldn't have it, she never did like wearing them," Kagome, "couldn't we just get a miko dress in a different color?"  
  
"Ah, I see what you mean, yes we can do that while your friend sleeps, there was a yoaki that use to live around here, and she wore a black miko dress, don't know what happened to her. She use to come to this village and buy her things from us, she was such a gentle yoaki to us unlike her sister.. Oops sorry for me rambling like that, it happens when you get old you know," the lady apologized, than there was a shuffling as someone got up, "I shall go to the weavers home and see if he still has any of those black miko outfits,"  
  
"Thank you," came Kagome's reply  
  
"No need to thank us my dear, it's the least we could do since you did get rid of that snake demon for us," The lady replied before leaving.  
  
Kodashie stirred slightly, she tried opening her eyes again and this time she was able to open them only to close them again because of the bright sunlight that was coming through the window,  
  
"Kodashie, you awake good!" Kagome said as she bent over and hugged Kodashie, Kodashie opened her eyes as a squint until her eyes adjusted and hugged Kagome back,  
  
"Thank you Kagome," Kodashie replied, her throat was dry and Kagome handed her a bowl filled with water. The water was sour and was about to spit it out but Kagome wouldn't let her,  
  
"Don't, its bitter because it has herbs in it to make sure no venom is left in your body," Kodashie swallowed the sour water, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango came in, by the look on Inuyasha's face told Kodashie he was going to start complaining because of what happened.  
  
"You stupid girl, why didn't you just tell us you were wounded?" Inuyasha demanded sitting down with his back to the wall,  
  
"Why else I just love hearing you complain like a little girl," I said sarcastically receiving a giggle from Kagome and smirks from Miroku and Sango,  
  
"But why did you say nothing, just wondering?" Sango asked sitting down across from Kagome,  
  
"I thought it wasn't anything big, if it wasn't for some girl shrieking that I was attacking her when she bumped into me some Inu yoaki wouldn't have whipped me on my back, I wouldn't have then jumped at him ready to fight, than he wouldn't have knocked me out, than I would have been down at a secluded spot cleaning that snakes blood off of me," Kodashie replied,  
  
"And picking a fight with Sesshoumaru! How stupid could you be?!" Inuyasha demanded once again,  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think that it is fair yelling as Kodashie for that, she didn't know what Sesshoumaru looked like before hand," Miroku said,  
  
"Well still, it was stupid of her," Inuyasha grumbled,  
  
"Inuyasha please, don't start, just because you can get away with your insulting with us, doesn't mean you can get away with it to my sister, we know you only do that because you care, she doesn't," Kagome said  
  
"I DO NOT CARE!!" Inuyasha shouted, that sent everyone into a fit of laughter. Even Inuyasha smirked.  
  
When the lady came back she was carrying two black miko outfits, after she shooed everyone out of the room Kodashie got up and changed into the miko dress. The old lady gave her a bowl of stew and Kodashie started eating it realizing just how hungry she was.  
  
"You know I know all of your companions names, except yours," the old lady said brushing the snarls out of Kodashies hair,  
  
"Its Kodashie, thank you mam for all that you have done," Kodashie replied sitting as still as possible as the lady put her hair up into a high pony tail,  
  
"You know you have the same name and you look very much like a female inu yoaki that use to live near by," the old lady gave her hair one final brush before getting up,  
  
"Really?" Kodashie got up and followed the old lady into another room,  
  
"Yes, she was a wonderful yoaki, always kind and gently, but when ever a time came to fight, she would be there. Some people called her the Black Rose. I called her my songbird yoaki," the lady laughed in amusement as she remembers some funny memory, "she would come sometimes and spend a whole day with the children playing with them, sometimes she sang for them, and a few days before she disappeared from us she almost killed a man from our village. She was fighting with a demon that was attacking our village, he was being held inside the demon, like many others his soul was being sucked out. Since she almost killed him she came to me and gave me her weapons, saying she didn't want to make the same mistake,"  
  
"Seeing that you don't have a weapon, I think it is best for you to take hers." The lady said holding out a sickle and chain, with a katana.  
  
"I. I. I thank you greatly for these weapons I promise to treat them with great care," Kodashie said bowing her head as she took the weapons.  
  
Stepping outside of the hut wile tying the blue sash the old lady gave to Kodashie to hold her sword to her waist Kodashie felt bad for coming out right then and there, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha kissing. Quickly Kodashie dropped her head and finished tying the sash. Since her sickle was already in its holster on her back Kodashie looked up to see that Inuyasha had let go of Kagome and was walking away,  
  
"Sorry about that one sis," Kodashie said walking up to a sad looking Kagome.  
  
~~ "Jakken! Go get Moshi, I know she didn't leave like I ordered her to so bring her here now!" Sesshoumaru demanded right once he came in his castle,  
  
"Right away Lord Sesshoumaru," Jakken said as he hurried off in search for Moshi, it didn't take long finding her; she was in Sesshoumaru's chambers yet again.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Moshi asked innocently  
  
"Tell me again, what happened to your sister and father," Sesshoumaru said taking her by the arm and leading her to his study,  
  
"I've told you a million times, she died along with my father and little brother when they were attacked by demon exterminators," Moshi replied with annoyance, "I don't know why you keep bringing it up? She died a long time ago! Give her up! Move on!"  
  
"Why weren't you even upset when the news came in that your sister, father and brother died?" He asked not bothering to answer her  
  
"Why can't you move on? She was just a stupid weak brat, she was no great beauty," Sesshoumaru clenched his hand in anger but refrained from hitting her,  
  
"I can't move on until I know what really happened to her," Sesshoumaru lied  
  
"Fine! If it means so much to you I will tell you, I sent her away to a time and place where she could never get back! There happy?" Moshi demanded  
  
"No, for I just saw her, you treacherous snake! This time head my words get off my land!" Sesshoumaru yelled, Moshi this time knew she lost and ran out of the study, out of the castle and towards her family's castle.  
  
'Now that I know she is alive, what am I going to do?' 


	4. Wrongfully Accused and Branded

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story****  
  
The Music of a Broken Heart: Chapter four, Wrongfully Accused and Branded.  
  
"Kagome, have you sensed any shards yet?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance, Kagome woke up slowly from her little nap on Inuyasha's back, she yawned a few times and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes acting like she never heard what Inuyasha said, "well have you?"  
  
"Well your impatient, well no the only ones I sense right now are the ones Kouga has," Kagome said stretching when Inuyasha put her down,  
  
"Oh great, just what we need watching him follow you around like a love sick puppy," Inuyasha muttered,  
  
"Inuyasha, if we get the shards from him now, we wont have to worry about getting them later, besides it leaves Naraku with less shards he can get,"  
  
"You mean to tell me that Inuyasha actually cares about you Kagome?" Kodashie whispered to Kagome, trying to be as quiet as possible and still have Inuyasha hear her,  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered back  
  
"Well if Inuyasha doesn't like how Kouga hangs all over you, doesn't that mean that he cares for you? Doesn't it?"  
  
"I think maybe you are right about that one, Inuyasha does care about me!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with laughter,  
  
"Feh! Come on you guys, lets go get those shards from that wimp Kouga, I don't want Naraku to get his filthy hands on those shards even though it would rid us of Kouga," Inuyasha said throwing Kodashie a nasty look as if it were all her fault that they were going. Miroku and Sango also heard Kodashie's and Kagome's conversation and they too were trying to hide their laughter. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's arms so he missed out.  
  
~~ "I see, your story is rather intriguing, I think I might have a way of helping you, just at the same time you would be helping me," The man in the baboon skin said, with an evil smirk on his face as he faced Moshi.  
  
"What would you want me to do?" Moshi asked stroking her smoke gray tail nervously.  
  
"What else would I have you do my dear Moshi? Worm your way into the heart of your sister Kodashie, feed her lies. Get her to think Sesshoumaru was the one who broke you two apart, all the mushy stuff you can think of. Then when you know you have her in your grasp, ask her to get the Shikon shards that the group has, if she asks why tell her it's a way of getting power to get Sesshoumaru back for separating you from her. Than you bring the shards to me." The man replied with a small laugh.  
  
"And what would I get in return?" Moshi demanded,  
  
"Why if you help me, you would get your dear Sesshoumaru all to yourself and you would be rid of that meddlesome sister of yours once and for all because no one can come back from the dead,"  
  
"I can't do this on my own you know I will need help, maybe someone to distract that hanyo Inuyasha?" Moshi asked looking at the man hopefully,  
  
"Your wish is my command, I happen to have a miko in my possession that Inuyasha loves," Kikyou appeared at the mans side  
  
"Yes Naraku?" Kikyou asked looking at Moshi, her expressionless face seemed to make Moshi uncomfortable because she started fidgeting.  
  
"Kikyou I want you to travel with Moshi, and distract Inuyasha while Moshi gets her sister Kodashie to take the Shikon shards," Naraku said  
  
"Yes Naraku," Kikyou said walking past him and past Moshi, not once bothering to stop, Moshi turned and followed having to jog a few steps to catch up,  
  
'This might be easier than I thought,' and in cloud of purple smoke Naraku was gone.  
  
~~ "Hay Sango! Kodashie! There's a spring near by lets go and get washed," Kagome exclaimed after a meal of Inuyasha's favorite ramen, Kodashie didn't eat. She sat at the edge of camp and stared up at the stars.  
  
"Ill be there in a minute!" Kodashie replied as she looked back up towards the stars and whispered softly, "the stars were made to guide those who need it, if that is the case why are they not guiding me when I know I am lost? Lost in some deep dark web that some how I have forgotten,"  
  
"Huh? What are you mumbling about?" Inuyasha demanded that heard only pieced of what she said, Kodashie stood up and went to her pack and pulled out a towel and the other miko outfit the old lady gave her and walked towards the spring where Sango and Kagome were already.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha, I was just thinking out loud that's all," She paused at the woods, "by the way keep Miroku close to you, don't want him knocked out when we might need him,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded getting up,  
  
"Well you did say we were on the boarder of Kogua's territory, were going to need Miroku to keep you at bay from killing Kouga," Kodashie said continuing on her way to the spring, Inuyasha sat back down and started grumbling on how stupid everyone was,  
  
"She is right you know dog breath," Shippou said who was sitting between Miroku and Inuyasha, a lump formed on his head when Inuyasha hit him,  
  
"Ya, well you don't have to rub it in!" Inuyasha turned so his back was facing Shippou and Miroku. Miroku seeing his chance to sneak into the forest got up quietly and was about to sneak away when Inuyasha jumped up and knocked the monk to the floor.  
  
~~ "Hay Kodashie, I was wondering how is things going for you? Now that you are a demon and all," Kagome asked she was sitting on a rock; Sango was sitting on the ground beneath Kagome who was brushing her hair. Kodashie was sitting on the same rock her back facing Kagome's. She had one leg that fell over the side of the rock, her other leg was bent and her arm was resting on her knee.  
  
"Well its getting easier, if it weren't for you guys helping me I would probably be dead by now. With Sango's help teaching me how to use my weapons, Inuyasha teaching me how to use my burning mind and frozen heart attacks, you teaching me about all the herbs I can use for various things, Miroku teaching me how to hone my senses. And everyone teaching me about the ways of life for a yoaki." Kodashie turned to face Kagome's back, "I greatly appreciate everything you guys have done for me,"  
  
"You are welcome Kodashie, we couldn't just let Kagome's sister struggle on her own now could we?" Sango asked, Kodashie turned and looked down into the water of the spring,  
  
"Actually we are half sisters, probably not even that," Kodashie said, there was something in her voice that neither girl could under stand, her voice sounded angry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded. "How could you think that you aren't my sister? Just because you are my half sister, and we haven't been together for a long time doesn't mean we aren't sisters,"  
  
"Don't you get it!" Kodasie said standing up and tossing her still damp hair over her shoulder, "you are a human, I some how am a yoaki. How can I be your sister? To be your half sister one of us have to be a hanyou, while the other is a full human or demon, we cant be sisters if we are both full human and demon,"  
  
"We don't have to be related by blood to be sister's you know," Kagome said, she looked just as upset as Kodashie over the fact that they weren't really blood sisters,  
  
"I know, I just wished I never said anything. Now that it is said, it has finally sunk in and I feel as if I lost something truly dear," Kodashie said, the faint scent of dirt and bones, a Inu yoaki and blood came drifting to Kodashie. Her head snapped up and she looked around, Inuyasha cane through the trees shortly after Kodashie picked up the scent.  
  
"I smell blood but it is very faint, I can barely trace it," Inuyasha exclaimed, Miroku followed shortly carrying everyone's things. Quickly everyone assembled ready to move out, "dam it I can't find out where it is coming from!"  
  
"I know where it comes from," Kodashie said, she had her weapons strapped and looked calm, "I'll show the way,"  
  
With that Kodashie was off, she didn't slow down or look back, she knew that Inuyasha could follow her sent and Kirara could follow Inuyasha's scent if they got separated too much. With her sickle and chain ready, Kodashie came to a dirt road. There was a wounded miko standing up her bow and arrow was aimed right for Kodashie, and Inu yoaki was hiding behind her.  
  
"I will not go down with out a fight stupid yoaki!" the miko yelled and shot the arrow at Kodashie. Using her sickle, Kodashie blocked the arrow and stopped across the dirt road facing the miko,  
  
"Miko what ever troubles you have gone through, I am not the one that caused them to you," Kodashie replied holding up her hands slightly as a way of showing no harm,  
  
"You lie Naraku, all you do is manipulate people until you have no more use for them and then you kill them off!" The miko replied and shot another arrow, Kodashie easily moved aside and dogged the arrow,  
  
"Kikyo, Naraku. he is imitating my sister!" the Inu choked out as if in shock, 'sister! What did she mean by that? I cant be her sister it must be a mistake!'  
  
"Don't be fooled Moshi! Naraku can take any form remember," Kikyo said she was about to shoot another arrow but she fell to her knees,  
  
"KIKYO!" the Inu yoaki, Moshi, cried out and went to aid the fallen miko,  
  
"I'll be fine Moshi," Kikyo replied slowly standing up only to fall over again,  
  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha exclaimed he came through the tree and examined the seen, he shot Kodashie a glare as if it were all her fault, as if Kodashie attacked Kikyo. He ran over to Kikyo and held her in his arms, "Kikyo, you are going to be ok, I'm here now, I'll protect you from all harm I promise,"  
  
"Inuyasha, Naraku.. He's right there kill him," Kikyo said with much effort,  
  
"That isn't Naraku, just a stupid yoaki hungry for blood," Inuyasha said growling as he sat Kikyo gently into the arms of Moshi, got up and ran at Kodashie and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the nearest tree, Kodashie dropped her weapon and tried to pry Inuyasha's hand away from her neck with her blood stained hands?  
  
'What is this? I didn't have blood on me at any time, I never attacked anyone! What's going on!'  
  
"So you couldn't wait to kill someone with your new found powers huh Kodashie?" Inuyasha sneered tightening his grip on her neck, "so what were you going to blame this one on? You found her like that? I bet you were trying to kill that human girl back at that village after destroying those demons weren't you?"  
  
"I.I" was all Kodashie could say before Inuyasha tightened his grip even more cutting off her air,  
  
"DON'T TALK!" Inuyasha shouted, Kodashie stopped fighting and just hung there her hands were on his hand around her neck and she stared at him concentrating on getting as much air as possible,  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha's clawed hand was still around Kodashie's neck and she was pulled down along with him but Inuyasha let her go and she dropped to her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air.  
  
Kagome went over to Kikyo and started tending to her wounds, Sango and Shippou helped while Miroku stood and looked around helplessly. After regaining her breath Kodashie leaned back and picked up her sickle and chain. The sit spell Kagome put on Inuyasha wore off and Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Kagome,  
  
"What in the hell was that for?" He demanded, "I didn't do anything! It's your dear sister Kodashie whom you should be in trouble not me! She was the one who attacked Kikyo, not I,"  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was the scent of blood that attracted us here in the first place," Kagome snapped, Kagome had a look of doubt in her eyes even though she stood up for her sister,  
  
"Yeah a very feint scent of it meaning a small wound, nothing this large!" Inuyasha snapped back, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all looked at Kagome, the look of shock was plainly seen on their faces,  
  
'What did I do to deserve this? The only people I've actually trusted in my whole life, don't trust me? What could I say that would get them to believe me? What they have said leaves me standing at a solid wall, no one was with me when I was going down to that stream so I would have no one to vouch for me on that one. Here, no one was with me yet again. I have blood all over me that smells like the miko, and I can't explain how it got there, the miko is wounded and claimed I am naraku and that I did it. I'm a yoaki and most yoaki are bloodthirsty. All I have is my word against a stack pile of facts, this isn't going to end nicely, someone is bound to get hurt.'  
  
"Inuyasha, that is your name isn't it?" Moshi asked getting up from Kikyo's side,  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly looking at Moshi,  
  
"Well for one thing, I don't think she was the one who attacked us, who ever it was that attacked us vanished through the woods opposite of the woods Kodashie came out of," Moshi said shrinking away from the glare that Inuyasha was giving her,  
  
"Yes that would be awfully hard to do since you are a yoaki you're self you would have heard her back track," Miroku said, he too still looked doubtful, just like everyone else.  
  
"Kikyo, you shouldn't get up, you need rest," Kagome exclaimed when Kikyo sat up,  
  
"Inuyasha, you must protect me and Moshi, we escaped Naraku, and stole five of his shards in the process, here," Kikyo tossed a small brown bad at Inuyasha; he caught it and opened it up. The five shards tumbled out in his hand, Kodashie stared at the shards in wonder, when he held one up to examine it Kodashie reached her hand out a little. That caught Inuyasha's attention and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Kodashie stared at the shard in amazement. 'That's how I was when I first saw the Shikon No Tamma,'  
  
What surprised Inuyasha was that Kodashie dropped her hand and looked down as if in shame. 'The pull from the Shikon No Tamma, the shards it seemed like they were calling out to me, like an old lullaby, that would come out of nowhere and sooth me when ever I felt troubled. Something about those shards scared me, like what Kagome told me long ago, nothing about the sacred jewel is good, it brings all those who hold it, nothing but pain and sorrow.'  
  
"What? Do you know that there is no chance of you ever getting these shards? Is that why you stopped yourself from reaching out any farther?" Inuyasha demanded squatting down in front of Kodashie and holding out his had that had the five shards in it, "go ahead and take them no one is stopping you,"  
  
Kodashie stared at Inuyasha's hand; hesitantly she reached out and put her hand close to Inuyasha's. She looked at him with a look that clearly stated, 'don't you hate it when your blamed for something you didn't do and you have no way of proving it? I am stuck in that same circle as you are Inuyasha, and I will bear the burden of all the ridicule I will receive for what I am blamed for.'  
  
Inuyasha was yet again shocked, he knew what he meant but his stubborn mind pushed it aside and he growled waiting for her to make her move. Either to take the shards or to leave them in his hand. Kodashie's eyes changed to sadness than very quickly a mask of indifference fell over that sadness, as if it were never there. Kodashie looked back down at Inuyasha's hand and closed his hand with her own,  
  
"I don't want them, why want more power when I don't even know the extent of the power I already have?" Kodashie asked as she stood up and turned to walk back through the woods she came out of,  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha demanded getting in front of her, blocking her way,  
  
"Where do you think? I leaving to go out on my own, it seems like if I stay I will cause only more trouble," Kodashie said her voice was blank as if she were reading it out of a history book, Miroku, Sango and Kagome bowed there heads in shame, Shippou looked around confused, not understanding what was going on.  
  
"Kikyo, you have to do something, it's my sister I know it is, I know that expressionless voice that cuts you down even if it wasn't directed towards you anywhere, don't let her leave," Moshi exclaimed  
  
"Inuyasha?' Kikyo pleaded, "please let her stay, if not for my sake do it for Moshi who was tricked by Naraku who promised her that he would help her find her sister Kodashie, who has been proclaimed dead 17 years along with her father and young brother, but her body wasn't found. Moshi knew she wasn't dead and has been searching for her ever since."  
  
"Don't go asking me to make her stay, I'm not making that decision," Inuyasha said crossing his arms,  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but I can't be Moshi's sister, I have no memory of ever being her sister or ever being in this era," Kodashie said still staring at Inuyasha  
  
"Could we please get going? I need to make it back to the well before tomorrow night!" Kagome exclaimed, "we also need to get Kikyo to Kaede, I don't have any of the herbs I need, besides Kikyo can rest there."  
  
"Kodashie?" Kikyo asked, Kodashie turned to look at the miko,  
  
"What?" Kodashie asked,  
  
"Would you please accompany me with them? I would like to apologize to you for attacking you like I did even though you said you were not there to harm me," Kikyo asked, she didn't smile but her face softened as if she were,  
  
"I guess I could, if Kagome is willing to bring Pepper with her when she comes back," Kodashie said looking at Kagome, Kagome nodded with a small smile.  
  
~~ "Kagome are you sure you have to go?" Shippou bawled as he latched himself to Kagome's waist once more,  
  
"Yes, Shippou I do, I promise I will come back don't worry." Kagome said as she hugged the small kitsune before plucking him off her and handing him over to Sango, who hugged Shippou again before hitting Miroku to the floor again for groping her.  
  
"Good luck Kagome," Kodashie said from behind the small group of friends, they parted for her and Kodashie walked forward and handed Kagome her pack of things she brought with her. "I want you to have what ever you want of my things, I just want Pepper ok? And.. And tell moth.. Your mom, Sota and your Grandpa that I said I'll miss them," Kagome nodded, Kodashie nodded back, Kodashie turned and walked away, Kagome watched as Kodashie walked off before she sighed and jumped over the side of the well and to her own time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes: Gomen everyone!! I'm sorry that it took a while for chapter four to be put up ^_^, I was having computer problems,  
  
Riinuka: Bad moshi? Oh I know what you mean, I don't know why I chose Moshi for the name of Kodashie's sister, when I was thinking up a name for her, it just popped up and I was like koolies. ^_^  
  
Inuyokita: Thank you Inuyokita, I'm glad you like my story and don't worry I will write more  
  
Princessgarnet17: ACK YOUR ATTACKING ME WITH REVIEWS HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!! SESSHOUMARU SAVE ME!!! *Blinkx since Sesshoumaru isn't here to save me* I knew he hated me ::sniffles:: .  
  
Cutiepie99: Thank you on your review I'm glad that you think my story is great ^_^  
  
To all those who have read my fan fic: I thank you all the people that have read my fan fic but decided not to review my story. May it be for whatever reason why you didn't I don't mind, I started this story to entertain people, and if you read it then I entertained you, DE GOZARU TO EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
~Love and Peace~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Kagome's Gone, Kodashie Remembers Kouga

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story**** The Music of a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter five  
  
Kagome's Gone, and Kodashie Remembers Kouga  
  
"Sango, how long did Kagome say she was going to be away?" Shippou asked, it has been two days since Kagome left.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou have been trying to get close to Kodashie, and get to know her. But every time they tried, something would happen that took the attention of them for a while. Kodashie was sitting near the fire her long black hair over one shoulder and she was brushing it. Miroku, Sango and Shippou were sitting a little bit away from the fire and were talking about things, like things that they would like to do, things like that. Kikyo was off with Moshi trying to comfort her because Kodashie was still denying that they were sisters. Inuyasha was out on his own probably deep in thought, but not for long since Moshi's screeching wails were heard. 'Any minute now he will come here demanding I cease her wailing.'  
  
"Kodashie!" Inuyasha bellowed, he jumped out of the tree he was in and walked over to Kodashie until he stood behind her. He was about to start yelling when he smelt something feint. He couldn't put my finger on what it was, but what ever it was, it smelt good.  
  
Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts about this scent he smelled, he found the source of the smell and burrowed his head into the black soft hair of Kodashie's and started to rub his cheek against Kodashie's neck.  
  
"Um Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kodashie asked, Inuyasha snapped his head away and blinked at the straight spine of Kodashie's. She looked over her shoulder at him with a confused look on her face just like him.  
  
"What am I doing? Why are you here! You will be attracting every male yoaki and hanyo for miles!" Inuyasha squeaked,  
  
"You are sure a stupid one Inuyasha!" Shippou said throwing a rock at him, "that's her scent, it's about time you noticed hers!"  
  
"I know what her scent is you stupid! Its not that I'm smelling, it's the scent of her getting ready." he left out the rest since Shippou was there, and because he thought he heard something,  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you think Shippou would be effected by the scent you say I have, and that wolf yoaki hiding in those trees over here?" Kodashie asked as she pointed over to a cluster of trees, a shadowy figure was on the lowest branch,  
  
"Kouga! Get your wimpy tail out here now!" Inuyasha yelled,  
  
"My, my I would have thought that you hanging around with my woman would have curved your temper," Kouga said as he jumped down from the branch he was on and walked into the circle of light given off by the fire.  
  
"She aint your woman!" Inuyasha snapped  
  
"Where is my woman by the way? I was on my territory minding my own business when I caught the scent of my beloved. I so wanted to see her and well here I am," Kouga looked around, his eyes passed over Kodashie many times and he didn't notice that she was a yoaki, after like the tenth time his eyes stopped on her they went wide, "you're a yoaki! So you were the one scent I smelt before that brought back memories from my childhood,"  
  
As Kodashie stared at Kouga, she stroked her tail trying to remember why he seemed so familiar. Her heart, body and soul all knew who he was, who she is, but her mind didn't. Kodashie looked down and closed her eyes for but a brief second and her mind was assaulted by a million memories at once,  
  
***Memories***  
  
Kouga, the young boy that was in the river catching fish with his bare hands, showing off, but to who? Looking around there was no one but her, than voices were heard, his servants were coming towards him; he looked over with a pleading look in his eyes, as if he wanted forgiveness.  
  
That memory left and was replaced with a memory that was seen from the out side not her point of view.  
  
"Kodashie-chan, do you think we will always be friends?" the young wolf yoaki asked, sitting on the river bank of the same river that was in the first memory, Kodashie sat next to him and they both looked upset,  
  
"Of course we will always be friends no matter what happens, if your father and Sesshoumaru-kun's father become mad at each other I will still come, as long as you are willing to meet me here," the young inu yoaki said giving Kouga a small hug,  
  
"To our friend ship Kodashie-chan?" Kouga held out his hand  
  
"To our friend ship Kouga-chan," Kodashie replied  
  
The other memories were of the two yoakis growing up together, the times when they were caught, when Kouga didn't show up, the pain seeing Kouga walking around with another girl. Then just as abruptly as they came, the memories stopped.  
  
***End Memories***  
  
"Kouga-chan?" Kodashie asked looking up at him,  
  
"Kodashie-chan!" Kouga exclaimed and both stood up and ran towards each other and jumped into each others arms and hugged each other until Kodashie fell over from his weight then they started to tussle with each other like little pups. Kirara, somewhere along the line went off to go hide.  
  
"Ouch!! Kouga that was my tail!"  
  
"Well that's what you get for biting mine!"  
  
*Scuffle* *scuffle*  
  
"Sango can I go and join? Please can I join!"  
  
"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked looking down at the inu yoaki, wolf yoaki, and kitsune yoaki rolling around on the ground in a big moving ball of fur and flesh.  
  
"Ow! Someone's sitting on my hand! Sango!"  
  
"Oh sorry Shippo,"  
  
"Miroku!" *wha bam!* the monk fell to the ground unconscious while Sango held her fist above Miroku's head a vein twitching in her head, (like this .#).  
  
"Will you three knock it off!" Inuyasha growled reaching in to try and stop it only to be dragged in as well, "AHHH LEME GO!!! AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Well it looks like Inuyasha is having fun," Miroku said standing up after a quick recovery, Sango watched Miroku with narrowed eyes while nodding her head a few times.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr," *chomp* Inuyasha growled as he bit down on something,  
  
"AHHHHHH MY TAIL LEGO! LEGO! LEGO!!!" *SLAP* Inuyasha was sent flying out of the small group of shufflers with black fur in his mouth and a large red hand print on the side of his face.  
  
Kodashie was standing up now, on the part of her tail where it is on her shoulder was missing a chunk of fur, she had a low growl going on in her throat and she was shooting daggers at Inuyasha. Who was trying his hardest to disappear. Kouga and Shippo were huddled together hiding from the wrath of a pissed off Kodashie, even Sango and Miroku wanted to go and hide.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my tail ever again!" Kodashie growled advancing on Inuyasha  
  
"GOMEN!! GOMEN!! GOMEN!!" Inuyasha squeaked scooting away from Kodashie.  
  
Kodashie glared at Inuyasha for a little longer than turned around and sat down rubbing where she was bitten on the tail.  
  
"Kodashie? Are you going to be ok?" Shippou asked slowly walking up to Kodashie, Kouga did the same hiding behind Shippo; Kodashie looked up and grinned,  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Shippo sat in Kodashies lap and Kouga sat next to her, Sango and Miroku sat across from them and Inuyasha sat to the left of Kodashie and to the right of Miroku.  
  
"I see you remembered who you are Kodashie," Miroku said after a lengthy pause,  
  
"I remember the things that happened between me and Kouga-chan, that's about it." Kodashie said as she playfully messed up Shippo's hair.  
  
"How did you remember? How did you know it was her in the first place?" Sango asked,  
  
"I don't know how I remembered, I just closed my eyes and the memories came back," Kodashie shrugged  
  
"I knew it was her, because only the Kodashie I knew called me Kouga-chan," Kouga said looking down with a feint blush on his face,  
  
"Kouga-chan, what kind of a name is that?" Inuyasha snapped back to his old self again,  
  
"I gave it to him when I first met him, when he was a kid his voice was somewhat high for a boys, and well no one else would say anything because he is the son of the Lord of The Northern Lands, I didn't know that at the time when I met him and I called him Kouga-chan, he pushed me down the embankment leading to the river, and ever since then the name stuck and that turned into our meeting place," Kodashie said poking Kouga in the ribs.  
  
"Kouga-chan!" Inuyasha said as he started laughing, "what a great nickname, it fits you perfectly!" Inuyasha doubled over with laughter, it was a rare sight to see and it was contagious.  
  
First Shippo started squealing with delight as he jumped on Inuyasha's head, than Sango started giggling behind her hand while Kouga sniggered trying not to laugh while Miroku and Kodashie had a silent contest to see who would laugh first. Kodashie's eyebrows quirked getting Miroku to smile a tad. Then the corner of Miroku's mouth twitched. Kodashie broke out in gales of laughter that made her fall on her side holding her sides while everyone else laughed even harder. After a long time of everyone trying to get Kodashie to get up they got her standing only to fall into the whole group.  
  
Just like the scuffle that happened before, the ball of bodies started moving. First it teetered over towards the embers of the fire, than moved away thanks to Shippou who bit Miroku on the thumb. The ball rolled into a tree knocking almost everyone into laughing fools who couldn't see up from down. The ball rolled down the embankment and fell into the muddy stream. Kodashie was thrown into a deep hole of sticky mud that went up to her shoulders. It took a while for the others to find her since they were still being attacked by fits of laughter, or being stuck by the mud. After much work everyone dragged each other out of the muddy stream, and up the embankment and back into their camp. And one by one they each fell asleep. 


	6. Kodashie and Kikyo's Death

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story**** The Music of a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kodashie and Kikyo Kikyo's Death  
  
"So, it really is Kodashie, good work I knew Moshi would go to her if it was really Kodashie," Sesshoumaru said to the small yoaki he sent to go and follow Moshi, the yoaki disappeared and Sesshoumaru left his castle and made his way to the place where Inuyasha, Kodashie and the others were seen last.  
  
When he arrived he came just in time to see Kodashie remember Kouga. He was there through everything, remembering the times he also sat around with friends and laughed and played. But those days were long gone and the will to have fun was gone when Sesshoumaru's mother left because she didn't want to fight for the affection of Sesshoumaru's father against Inuyasha's mother.  
  
A small smile crept on to the lips of Sesshoumaru as he watched everyone drop off to sleep after wasting all of their energy.  
  
"I could steal the tetsusaiga right now and Inuyasha would be too weak to fight for it, but than anyone could come into this camp and slay them all," He was about to go down there and get them all alert so that there defenses would be up at least, but he smelt the familiar scent of dirt and bones and stoped. "Inuyasha's whore, the dead miko,"  
  
He watched with interest as the miko walked into the camp and walked over to Kodashie and just barely taped her when Kodashie jumped up her claws out ready to fight.  
  
"Kodashie, come keep me company I'm going to need someone to keep me awake while I stand watch for this night," the miko said  
  
"Kikyo? Where's Moshi?" Kodashie asked, she looked around at everyone, she didn't even look tired after what just happened  
  
"She went to her own lands to check up on her son, she's helping him learn to become lord of her lands so when she dies, the people would have someone strong to take care of them." Kikyo replied leading Kodashie over to the embankment and sitting her down, the miko sat beside Kodashie but just a little behind her. One of her soul gatherers appeared carrying a soul, but this one was strange, it was a red color not like that of a regular soul that was a bluish color, "Kodashie, have you remembered anything at all?"  
  
"Yes I have,"  
  
The soul gatherer circled arround Kikyo a few times before going and hovering behind Kodashie, the soul gatherer released the soul and it went right into Kodashie. When that soul entered Kodashie's body, Kikyo had a satisfying smirk on her face.  
  
"Kodashie, can you hear me?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes," Kodashie replied in a monotone voice, her head was hung just slightly forward, as if she had no control over her body.  
  
"You will do what ever I ask?"  
  
"Yes," Kodashie said in that same monotone voice  
  
"Good, to test this I want you to run your sword through your hand," Kodashie unsheathed her sword and in slow motion, Kodashie brought her hand up and brought the blade of her katana towards her hand. The tip of her katana pricked her palm leaving a small drop on her skin; she paused as if that prick got through Kikyo's control.  
  
"What are you doing? Finnish!" Kikyo demanded, Kodashie's body complied and she was back into Kikyo's control and forced her hand down the katana until it was stopped by the hilt of her katana. Just as slowly as Kodashie impaled her hand onto her katana did she pull her hand back up; her blood was dripping all over the place.  
  
Sesshoumaru was angry. He was about to jump down from the tree he was in and kill Kikyo, he almost did but something caught his eye. He looked and saw it was Rin waving at him, and then he saw the hand resting on her shoulder. Naraku stood behind Rin, a knife was glittering in the moon light held close to the back of Rin's neck.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Naraku mouthed, "you try and stop this and this human will die, go back to your lands Sesshoumaru, she will be waiting for you,"  
  
Knowing that Naraku would kill Rin, Sesshoumaru backed off with the look on his face that clearly said, 'the next time we meet I will kill you'. He turned around and walked away from the camp, fuming at his servant Jyaken for not being to keep Rin out of danger while he was gone. He was about 14 miles away when Naraku appeared, he let Rin go but didn't leave, Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, leave her be. She doesn't remember you, nor will she ever. Take Moshi as your mate, at least she loves you. Kodashie will cause you nothing but trouble, besides," Naraku smirked, "if you thwart my plans for using Kodashie, you will never be rid of your brother, and the tetsusaiga will never be yours." And with that Naraku vanished in a cloud of purple poisonous fog. Sesshoumaru placed a special cloth over Rin's face just incase that poison drifted towards them, when the poison disappeared Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and looked back at where Naraku vanished,  
  
"What a predicament I am in, forced to choose the power that I yearn for and the love I wish I had," Sesshoumaru said out loud, thinking that Rin wouldn't comment on what he was saying.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is confused. Why must Sesshoumaru-sama choose between power and love?"  
  
"Because if I choose power over love I will loose Kodashie for good, if I choose love over power I will loose my only chance of getting the tetsusaiga,"  
  
"Rin thinks you should go for love, Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama is already the strongest," Rin said with a nod of her head as if what ever she says goes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the two things he wanted, 'If I am the strongest, how come I feel weak and helpless when I cant do anything but turn around and walk away?'  
  
~~ "Kodashie, when Kouga leaves tomorrow I want you to attack me, you do understand, don't you?" Kikyo asked, Shippou's eyes snapped his eyes open, his little mind raced.  
  
'Oh what am I going to do! Kikyo is controlling Kodashie. What am I going to do, what am I going to do! I'll tell Inuyasha! He'll know what to do. wait. Inuyasha loves Kikyo. he wont let anything happen to her. He would probably hit me from trying to get her in trouble. Oh! I wish Kagome were here she would know what to do. if I ask Sango or Miroku for help they would try and get Inuyasha to do something about it. since Kikyo is Inuyasha's love. I know! I'll get Kouga to help me!'  
  
Shippou got up and yawned. He looked around with a sleepily for Kouga, he got up a stumbled around towards Kouga, aware that Kikyo was watching him. When he got to Kouga he nestled down against Kouga, aware that he too was awake.  
  
"Shippou? What are you doing?" Kouga asked in a whisper,  
  
"Shush! Haven't you been listening to what Kikyo was saying?" Shippou demanded.  
  
"No I woke up because of your thrashing about. wait is that Kodashie's blood?" Kouga asked sniffing the air,  
  
"Yes it is now listen to me, Kikyo is controlling Kodashie. I don't know how because I couldn't see. The blood that you smell is to prove the fact that Kikyo is controlling Kodashie, you see to test to make sure that what ever spell Kikyo placed on Kodashie. Kikyo ordered Kodashie to run her sword through her hand, as you can tell Kodashie did since the scent of her blood is in the air. I also heard Kikyo give the order that once you leave the camp, Kodashie was to attack her. I know not why Kikyo would want Kodashie to attack her but I bet it has something to do with Inuyasha." Shippou said,  
  
"Hum, well the only reason why I think Kikyo would want to get rid of Kodashie is the fact that Kagome and Kodashie are the only two people that stands between her and Inuyasha. But why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because if I told Inuyasha he wont believe me, Sango and Miroku would get Inuyasha to do something about it since he loves Kikyo. If I didn't tell you and went to one of them you would have left in the morning not knowing that by you leaving you would have set Kikyo's plan into action. Kodashie would have attacked Kikyo and knowing Inuyasha he would jump to conclusions and think that Kodashie was attacking Kikyo. Like before."  
  
"What do you mean like before?" Kouga asked,  
  
"Well a while back Kodashie and Inuyasha smelt blood, Inuyasha couldn't place where the scent was coming from, but Kodashie could. She sped off and Inuyasha followed, since Kodashie is a full yoaki she was able to go far ahead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha took after Kodashie, I don't know why but he didn't wait for us. We couldn't catch up since they were moving too fast. From what I was told, Kodashie arrived only to be shot at by Kikyo who thought Kodashie was Naraku in disguise. Kikyo was wounded from Naraku who attacked Kikyo and Moshi since they stole five of his shards. Inuyasha came and he saw Kikyo wounded, and blood on Kodashie's hands. Inuyasha jumped to conclusions again and pinned Kodashie to a tree by her neck not allowing her to speak, saying things like she was nothing but a bloodthirsty yoaki. Everyone believed that Kodashie did hurt Kikyo, and I bet they still fear that she might or already is a bloodthirsty yoaki."  
  
"Yes I could see how something like that could happen," Kouga agreed, "but what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want you to take Kodashie with you tomorrow, if she isn't with Kikyo, then maybe Kikyo's power wont work."  
  
"To get Kodashie to come with me it has to be something that she would look forward to, I know I'll ask her if she would like to go and see her old home."  
  
~~"Hay Kodashie wake up!" Kouga said nudging Kodashie awake. Kodashie sat up and yawned, her clothing felt stiff like cardboard. She looked down and saw that her clothes were covered in dry mud. "You know you look great like that, your hair and tail is spiked with mud. Everyone looked almost the same, Inuyasha's hair was completely covered in it, it was an interesting night I wonder what got into us."  
  
"I don't know either but I do know it wont happen again," Kodashie said with a feeling of foreboding as she looked down at her hand and saw that there was an almost healed wound.  
  
"Hay what's wrong?" Kouga asked looking down at her hand.  
  
"I don't know where I got that from that's what's wrong," Kodashie said standing up, "I'm going to get this mud off of me, where is everyone else?"  
  
"They are down at the spring, we have to wait until someone comes back."  
  
"Well isn't that just peachy," Kodashie mumbled,  
  
"By the way I was wondering I'm leaving this morning and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me. I could take you to go and see your old home if you like, and maybe meat some of the people from my clan."  
  
"Sure, Id like to go." Kodashie said, "hay Kouga, I've been plagued by this question ever since yesterday. When your father and Sesshoumaru's father fought, I don't remember the out come of the fight. But every time I think about it, there is a great sadness in my heart."  
  
"Sesshoumaru's father won, it also ended the war between the Inu yoaki and the wolf yoaki. I would say it happened a day before your disappearance, and your fathers and brothers death. I know I didn't see you at my father's funeral, but I saw your favorite flower and a note in your handwriting. I tried to read it before it was thrown into the flames that was burning my fathers body. Do you ever remember sending flowers and a note?"  
  
"No I don't remember, but I wish I did," Kodashie said, "Kouga, what happened to my family after I disappeared?"  
  
"Well if I remember correctly, after burying your father and brother and making a grave for you. They stayed there for 3 months before moving closer to Sesshoumaru's boarder."  
  
"Hay you guys you'd better get going and get cleaned, when Sango and Kikyo get back were leaving," Miroku said walking towards the fire and grabbing a bread and fish sandwich.  
  
"You guys can go ahead, I'm going to go with Kouga to go see my old home, it might bring some of my memory back," Kodashie said.  
  
"Well good reddens, I don't need to worry about you attacking Kikyo anymore," Inuyasha said following Miroku and grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Who's more important? A pile of bones and dirt that wants you dead, or someone that loves you?" Kodashie demanded, she spun around and walked towards the spring, Kouga followed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha bellowed after Kodashie  
  
~~When it was time for the two groups to leave, not a word was said, Inuyasha glared at Kodashie since he still hasn't received an answer as to why Kodashie said what she said. Kagome looked sad, but wouldn't say why and Shippou was busy trying to get her to smile. Miroku and Sango stood there silently waiting to leave, while Kikyo glared at Kouga for thwarting her plans. With a nod towards the group Kodashie turned and started walking away Kouga followed walking next to her. Inuyasha did the same and his grope turned around and left the opposite way.  
  
After an hour Kouga stopped Kodashie, "Hay Kodashie I have a question,"  
  
"Sure what is it?" Kodashie asked looking at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened during the night after everyone fell asleep?"  
  
"Yes, I remember Kikyo asking me to keep her company while she stood watch. I remember talking to her for a while, I think I fell asleep while we were talking,"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, from what Shippou told me. Kikyo some how has power over you. If you don't believe me check your sword, it should have your blood on it, since she told you to run your sword through your hand,"  
  
"My god! I remember feeling pain! I thought I was in a dream." Kodashie said examining her blade.  
  
"Well it wasn't a dream, she also ordered you to attack her when I left the camp. That's why I brought you with me. To prevent you from attacking Kikyo,"  
  
"That bitch I'll kill her," Kodashie said growling her tail twitching in anger.  
  
"You crazy? That's what she wants you to do! If you attack her what do you think Inuyasha's going to do? Stand by and watch, maybe give you a few pointers. No that stupid mutt would attack you because you are attacking his girl. You get knocked out of the picture and Kikyo is able to get under Inuyasha's skin since Kagome wont be here for a while." Kouga's words fell on deaf ears, Kodashie's eyes went blank and her body tensed. Her fist came around and socked Kouga in the temple knocking him out.  
  
Kodashie took out her scythe and chain; all the while Kikyo's voice spoke in her head over and over again  
  
"Come to me, come to me,"  
  
Kodashie obeyed and started running following the pull of Kikyo's spell.  
  
~~It was nightfall when Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kikyo and Kirara stopped to rest. Kikyo sensed a shard, but Instead of waiting like Inuyasha would normally do until Kagome got back he dragged the group along. Kikyo gave Inuyasha a look, got up and walked into the woods. Inuyasha, confused by that look got up and followed. He found Kikyo standing near a tree, a beam of moonlight shone only on her casting everything else around her in darkness.  
  
'She's beautiful' Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Before his lips could even touch Kikyo, Inuyasha heard the leaves behind him brush against each other as something moved away from them and a soft thump. He spun around to see Kodashie standing there, shaded in the darkness. Her lime green eyes glowing in the dark, but she wasn't staring at anyone, no she was staring past Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was ready to fight he could see her scythe and chain out. 'What does she want? She might be here to finish what she started and kill Kikyo!'  
  
"Kodashie what do you want?!" Inuyasha demanded blocking Kikyo from Kodashie with his body. Kodashie's head snapped back as if she had been slapped,  
  
"Inu. Inuyasha?" Kodashie stammered looking around confused, "wha."  
  
Kikyo stepped from behind Inuyasha, "Kodashie," she said, Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. When she said Kodashie it sounded like an order of sorts. A rattle of chains were heard and Inuyasha turned to see Kodashie lunging forwards, her eyes blank like before.  
  
Kodashie's chain twirled around Inuyasha's neck, the weight at the end smacked him in the jaw as Kodashie pulled him aside, while in her other hand her scythe found its sheath in the hallow of Kikyo's throat.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, he broke the chain around his neck and looked at Kodashie. He saw her standing there with a look of shock on her face, she held up her shaky hands and looked at them as if they were some hideous monster. "You bitch, you killed her! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He yelled aiming his attack at her side, Kodashie turned towards Inuyasha and he watched in slow motion as her eyes went wide with fright before the attack hit her full force on her front that twirled her until she landed face first in her own pool of blood.  
  
"INUYASHA! What have you done!!" Miroku yelled, he heard Sango and Shippou gasp in surprise and shock.  
  
"Kodashie!" Shippou yelled running over to her still form, Sango ran after him and picked him up before he could see that Kodashie was dead, "Sango let me go! I want to go and see Kodashie! Why is she sleeping? Why is Kikyo asleep as well?. Why do I smell Kodashie's blood?" Shippou paused to glare at Inuyasha through tear-clouded eyes, "Inuyasha!!! You killed Kodashie!!! Why? Why did you kill her!!"  
  
Shippou pushed himself out of Sango's arms and started attacking Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there and let Shippou hit him over and over again. Then suddenly he grabbed the little kistune and held him close, tears were streaming down Inuyasha's cheek his voice tight with emotion,  
  
"She wasn't in control, Kikyo had something to do with it all, right? That's what you were trying to tell me weren't you, throughout the whole day.weren't you?" Shippou nodded his head as his body shook with tears.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" Miroku asked he himself was close to crying at the sight of a friend dead.  
  
"What else can I do, bring Kagome back. She needs to know what happened. I don't care how Kagome sees me after this but she needs to know. I want you guys to stay here, I don't want the bodies taken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes: Ah! I'm sorry yet again that I am even later in putting this chapter up. I was having problems with getting through one part in the chappie; I was busy with too many school things going on at once. And the fact that I had the whole thing written down on paper and I had to type it up, and that takes me a while. I just cant type fast having to look down at a paper than back at the screen. I got so mad at myself since I wasn't working on typing my fan fic, but I was writing it so I decided to ban my self from my fave website animemetro ^_^  
  
Ne ways I would like to thank all those that have read my story and has reviewed it I LOVE YA ALL!!! Cept Sesshoumaru who decided to be mean and not help me ;_;  
  
~Love and Peace!~ 


	7. The Lie That Heals

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime series, Kodashie and Moshi are characters I made up so they do not exist in any way out of this story****(but I do wish I did sometimes) The Music of a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Lie That Mends  
  
The moon went behind a large cloud and Sesshoumaru jumped down out of the tree he was in. He walked over to Kikyo's dead body and picked up Kodashie's weapon, then picked up the broken chain. Next he walked over to Kodashie's body, even for him, he could hardly tell that she was still alive. Her breathing was so shallow that the rise and fall of her chest looked like a trick played by the moonlight. Sesshoumaru gently picked up Kodashie.  
  
"Your scent is a intoxicating as always Kodashie, I haven't forgotten nor will I ever," Sesshoumaru whispered into Kodashie's soft hair inhaling her scent. With that he turned around and faded into the shadows.  
  
~~ The almost full moon shone up high in the hot summers night. Kagome was asleep after a long evening of trying to catch up to her classmates. Her class books were all over the place, one on the desk, one on the floor, and another on the corner of her bed where she fell asleep. A shadow fell over the sleeping teenage girl but she didn't wake up. From the window Inuyasha sat, staring down at Kagome a look between sadness and caring etched across his face.  
  
"Oh Kagome, what have I done. I've killed one of the people that means the most to you. How will you look at me when you hear of what I've done? Of what I could have done to prevent it all. Id do anything if I didn't have to do this. Id do anything if I could go back in time and stop this from happening, Id do anything if I didn't have to see you staring at me as if I were some evil demon like Naraku or my brother Sesshoumaru. I don't know what I will ever do if I were to loose the love that you've given me. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, he then leaned over and kisses Kagome gently on the lips and turned around and left Kagome's room and went to the well room and waited for morning.  
  
~~Kagome was humming as she walked along the temple grounds waiting for her brother Souta to hurry and get finished with his chores. It seems he wanted Kagome to give Inuyasha something when she returned,  
  
'Ahh, a long few days of studding and catching up on the many diseases and sicknesses that my grandfather said that I have. I finally get to go back. I'm so glad I get to see Inuyasha again! Of course I get to see Kodashie, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, and even on a lesser note Kouga. Even searching for the shards looks promising, even though we will probably be attacked by Naraku and Sesshoumaru at every turn. Even Inuyasha's petty insults look inviting right now.'  
  
Kagome looked around looking for Souta and spotted a flash of red near the well. Since Souta had started to wear red ever since he met Inuyasha Kagome ran over thinking it was Souta.  
  
"Souta." Kagome came around the corner of the well and saw instead of Souta, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up from his sleep and stared at Kagome, a painful expression could be clearly be seen on his face,  
  
"Kagome we need to talk..." He said softly walking up to her.  
  
~~ "Sesshoumaru-Samma, Rin wants to know. Who is she?" Rin asked as she squirmed impatiently on the stool she was sitting on outside of Sesshoumaru's bedchamber. She watched as her lord pace slowly back and forth deep in thought in front of her. his usually calm face was troubled.  
  
"She's an old friend I haven't seen in a long time, why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing and stared at the little girl.  
  
"Rin thinks she is beautiful, will she stay and play with Rin," She asked looking hopeful, Sesshoumaru smiled a little.  
  
"She might, hopefully she does," The door creaked open and a short mole yoaki with a whicker basket came out.  
  
"My Lord, Lady Kodashie will be fine, she will be awake at any time and would probably be healed in two days time. If I remember correctly. she will try to get up and move about when she wakes up. Make sure that doesn't happen." With that the mole turned and left. Sesshoumaru turned towards Rin, to tell her to stay, but when he looked he saw that Rin had left the stool she was sating on and was climbing onto the bed that Kodashie was in.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered hoping that Kodashie would still be asleep and not attack Rin, like she use to do when they were young and he would try and sneak up on her when she would be asleep.  
  
He was too late the moment the word was out of his mouth Kodashie grabbed Rin's wrists and pinned Rin beneath her. Rin thinking this was some sort of game started to laugh as she kicked Kodashie trying to get her away. Kodashie let go of Rin and sat back on her heals as if unsure on what to do, her tail going back and forth as if angered by Rin and her snooping around.  
  
Actually seeing Kodashie like that on his bed, alive and well was his undoing. All the memories of how he pictured her there, her living with him until there time was up. everything came flooding back.  
  
"Kodashie?" He whispered, she looked over her shoulder at him, her long black hair spilling down her back, her lime green eyes glowing softly in the dark room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." She said, just like she use to it sounded just like a caress to his ears, if this happened a few years ago, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be this cold and hard man that most people know him today as. No he would have run and tackled Kodashie right then and there like a little child. He gave up those 'childish' acts long ago when his brain realized that Kodashie was gone for good. A part of Sesshoumaru, screamed out to run at her and tackle her like before, but his other half was telling him not to, that he wasn't that little boy any more, a small sliver of himself was afraid she would disappear in a puff of smoke.  
  
Neither demon moved, they both were waiting for something, anything. Kodashie was the first to make her move. She got of the bed and silently padded over to him and with eyes that showed that she was sad over something, but Sesshoumaru couldn't tell what or why she was sad to begin with.  
  
"Your different Sesshoumaru, you've changed." She said softly, her voice tinged with sympathy, Sesshoumaru did the one thing his body has been doing for so long, he took a step back and watched as Kodashie's hand slowly drop to her side.  
  
"Yes I have, come Rin its time for you to go to bed," He said stiffly, turned and walked out with out even waiting for the young girl called Rin, she jumped from the bed and skipped off after him.  
  
Early in the morning when the sun hasn't even raised yet, the manor finally quieted. Sesshoumaru was in the guest room right next to his own bedchamber where Kodashie was. He could hear the light clanking of her weapons as she strapped them on. He walked over to the large window that over looked the massive garden he had in the back of his house. He opened it slowly because he knew it creaked and watched, he could see Kodashie moving about, as she got ready to leave. He wanted to stop her, he wanted to apologize for that he did, but he also knew that it was best to let her go.  
  
'She would never be able to love me now that I've become this cold heartless monster, I could see the pain in her eyes when I moved from her touch.'  
  
He saw her on the window's ledge looking around for anyone. She paused at the window Sesshoumaru was standing in, and her eyes narrowed as if she could see something. When she didn't see anything she shook her head and sighed, she even mumbled to herself.  
  
"Wish I could see him one last time." And with that she jumped from the window and into the garden. Sesshoumaru looked down below and watched as she ran through all the plants and everything leaving no markings what so ever that she was ever there, so branch broken, no flower stepped upon, no blade of grass bent.  
  
~~ Kodashie was making her way back towards where Inuyasha 'killed' her. Hoping to get there before any one noticed that she was gone, when she got off the grounds of Sesshoumaru's manor she tore off the bindings around her torso and left the bandages there on the ground.  
  
'If I can get there and get back there and lay down where I fell when Inuyasha struck me I can pretend that im unconscious or something and then when Inuyasha brings Kagome back and when he tells the true tail and I am discovered to not be dead Ill give my version saying that I saw Kikyo walking around and I thought it was the real one and I thought that the Kikyo that was with Inuyasha and the others was Naraku trying to get the Shikon shards. Oh I hope I make it!'  
  
Kodashie sighed in relief, she made it before Inuyasha and Kagome got there. She could tell because she could hear Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other from far away, from what Kodashie could tell Inuyasha wouldn't tell Kagome something and Kagome is mad at Inuyasha. Kodashie jumped through the camp that was empty, Sango, Miroku and Shippou left a few minutes ago to see what Inuyasha and Kagome were screaming about.  
  
Kodashie stopped right in the same place she was not long ago, when she was still sort of controlled by Kikyo's spell. Kodashie stuck her sickle back into the hole in Kikyo's throat and tossed the chain where she remembered Inuyasha broke it. She then looked at the grass that was red with her own blood, most of it was dried but there were still a few places that were still damp Kodashie walked over and tried to remember how she fell onto the ground, since she couldn't remember she assumed that she fell on her chest since the whole front of her miko was caked with blood. When she did lay down on the ground and went into a medative deep sleep she knew that she was close to how she was when she fell the first time, she just hope it was enough to look like it was real and not disturbed like it really was.  
  
~~ "Kagome I want you to see something before I tell you anything," Inuyasha said, he tried to ignore the cold looks that Miroku, Sango and Shippou were giving him for not telling Kagome in her own time.  
  
"Ok," Kagome said nervously, ever since Inuyasha brought her back through the well she had been feeling that Inuyasha had something important to say but every time he tried he would snap his mouth shut and quicken his pace making her forehead smack into the back of his head one to many times.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand and slowly led her into the woods, Sango, Miroku and Shippou followed behind. When Inuyasha stopped, Kagome looked around. At first she only saw Kikyo's body with Kodashie's sickle sticking out of her throat. Then she saw the broken part of Kodashie's chain. When she couldn't see anything else Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in confusion, instead of seeing him staring at her she saw that he was staring at something else, something in the shadows. Kagome fallowed his line of gaze and gasped when she saw a black form in the shadows. Kagome took small steps towards the dark form praying for it to be anyone but the person that her mind already labeled as Kodashie. When Kagome was standing at Kodashie's feet she gasped and sunk to her knees.  
  
"Kodashie." Kagome leaned over and rolled Kodashie over, instead of looking at Kodashie's face she saw the gaping wound that could be seen through the tears in Kodashie's miko.  
  
"INUYASHA! LOOK!!! Kodashie's moving; I just saw her face twitch in pain when Kagome turned her over. She's still alive!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
~~The rest of the night was a blur for Kagome, one moment she was knelling beside Kodashie's still form thinking she's dead and the next she's surrounded by her bag full of her first aid things bandaging the now awake but groggy Kodashie. The first words that Kodashie whispered when she woke up was, "Did I get Naraku?". Inuyasha tried to get more than that out of Kodashie but Kagome sat him and told him to stay until she was finished patching up Kodashie.  
  
"Now tell me what do you mean by, 'did I get Naraku?'" Inuyasha demanded just once Kagome finished wrapping up Kodashie's torso.  
  
"Wasn't that Naraku I killed?" Kodashie asked tilting her head towards where Kikyo's corpse was.  
  
"No that was Kikyo, not Naraku," Inuyasha huffed,  
  
"Oh, really I could have sworn it was Naraku because when I was traveling with Kouga I let him get ahead of me because I had a head ace and I saw a stream I was going to go and get a drink from. When I was about to start off again I saw Kikyo walking around with a group of kids with a bunch of herbs in her arms. I remembered Kikyo said something to me about wanting to go back to a village she stayed at then I remembered that Kikyo was with you guys and there was no way that she could have gotten past me and Kouga with out us knowing. So I turned around and headed towards where you guys were. When I got there I saw that there was a Kikyo there too. For some reason the Kikyo that was with you didn't seem like the Kikyo I knew she smelt different. So I attacked," Kodashie shrugged, "it really doesn't matter Kikyo was working with Naraku,"  
  
Inuyasha looked around and noticed that the camp was deserted of everyone. Somewhere along the line they all left. Inuyasha flattened his ears in anger and did the only thing he knew; he punched Kodashie right in the jaw. Most demons would have been sent flying with that punch; others would have had a broken bone or two. Kodashie's face was just turned in the direction the blow was going. Kodashie turned and looked at Inuyasha with cold eyes that sent chills up his spine.  
  
"What was that for?" Kodashie demanded, her voice low almost a growl.  
  
"You killed Kikyo," Inuyasha stated his voice showing the hurt he felt at her second death.  
  
"Ill be happy to send you to your death so you can be with her," Kodashie said growling as she got up and lunged for Inuyasha dealing her own blow to his jaw sending him reeling to the floor. "You've given Kagome enough pain! Why don't you just say that you don't love her hum? Why don't you just send her on her own little way since she isn't good enough for you!!! TELL MY WHY YOU WOULD SCORN LOVE THAT YOU GET FROM SOMEONE WHO IS LIVING!!!" Kodashie yelled right in his face and punched him a few more times before Miroku and Sango pulled Kodashie off of Inuyasha and still they had a hard time keeping a hold on her. Inuyasha just sat there on the floor and buried his face in his hands as Kodashie's words finally sank in.  
  
"Oh god what have I done." Inuyasha said weakly, "I've done it again. First I struck you with a deathly blow since you killed Kikyo. Then I just struck you because you killed her. Why?"  
  
"You moron, don't you get it. You cared you Kikyo because she was the first person that would look at you with kindness something that you hardly ever saw back then." Kodashie said softly then shrugged away from Sango and Miroku. "I'm going, I'm not needed here anymore, and I know where I belong. I have some work to do. Good luck on your journeys. Sango, Miroku I hope you two can push aside your differences and fall in love. you two make a great couple. Inuyasha I hope you can do the same with Kagome." And with those words Kodashie grabbed her katana and top parts of her miko outfit and turned and left leaving her broken sickle and chain behind. 


End file.
